


My Missing Piece

by Theo_Pavol



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, idk how to tag this is my first fic, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Pavol/pseuds/Theo_Pavol
Summary: What if Richie pushed Eddie out of Pennywise’s way?That’s the whole plot.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 35





	My Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am on a school night and didn’t proofread it. Enjoy!!

“Richie!” Eddie yelled running towards him. He frantically searched his Fanny pack for some type of disinfect.

“Ed’s...” Richie whimpered reaching for Eddies face. 

Eddie ignored him as he disinfected the gaping wound in his chest. Richie flinched against the liquid and he whimpered in Eddies arms. Eddie could feel hot tears streaming down his face, but he didn’t care. He needed to save Richie. His mind was racing with all the injuries Richie obtained. He doubted the demonic clowns claws were sterile and decided to douse the wound in more alcohol.

“Eds...” Richie once again flinched against the liquid but reached into his pocket, pulling out a red inhaler. “Here,” he tried to give it to Eddie, but he simply ignored him and continued to search for more medical supplies.

“Eddie. Please take it. It will help you breathe,” Richie begged, but it came out more of a whimper. He reached up towards Eddies face and wiped away his tears. He didn’t understand why Richie was so calm, didn’t he know he was hurt. And not just hurt, badly injured, but it would be okay. Eddie was going to help him. He was going to make it better. They were going to walk out together. They were going to go home together. Eddie reached out and grabbed the inhaler frantically trying to control his breathing, to calm down, but that seemed impossible.

He thought back to just a few moments ago when Richie pushed him out of the way, saving him from injury.

“Why?” He could feel tears streaming down his face while guilt overtook him. It should have been him, not Richie. 

“I’m sorry Eds,” Richies eyes were fluttering slowly, “ I never wanted it to be this way,” he said, though it came out hazy and far away, as though he was talking with headphones in. “When I saw you at the Orient, I remembered everything. It was like something that was always missing was here again. It was you Eds. It was always you.”

He knew exactly what Richie meant about something being missing. His whole life he was looking for something, a part of him that was just out of reach. He didn’t notice when he first arrived but now he was sure since he arrived back in Derry, his heart felt whole. 

“I love you, Rich,” He leaned down towards Richie so their foreheads touched. He felt his freezing cold hand against his cheek along with the lines of a smile marking his forehead.

“Eds I,” Richie started, tears forming in his eyes, but before he could finish he felt a heavy weight leave his body. He felt weightless and free.

“Richie?” Eddie cries as he realized Richies hot breath was no longer hitting his face. He could feel the panic resurface as he felt a pain in his heart; however it was nothing he wasn’t used to. 

It was the pain of that missing part of his heart. He could feel the ground around him shake as well as a hand in his shoulder. He turned around and saw Bev.

“Honey,” her voice was sympathetic, as though she believed Richie was dead,” we need to go.” 

“We can still help him. We just need to administer CPR. 30 chest compressions then rescue breaths. Bill go see if you can get anyone’s phones to work.” Eddie was hyperventilating frantically trying to get Richie in a position where he could perform CPR.

“Eddie we need to go now,” Bill said completely ignoring his assignment.

“We can’t leave him,” His voice cracked as he started his chest compressions.

“He’s dead Eddie,” Bev stated emotionlessly. 

“No we can help him,” Eddie refused to believe his was dead. Not after he told him he loved him. They needed to get out. They were going to get married and adopt kids and Pomeranians and live in a big house like you’d see on a HGTV show. 

“If we don’t leave soon we’re going to die,” Bill told him. Eddie knew he was right, he always was. That’s why he was the leader, after all. 

“Leave me. Go,” He said, surprising himself. He looked up at the other Losers, his family, as the ceiling around them started to fall in. “I’m not leaving, so don’t try to talk me out of it. The cave is going to collapse soon, you said so yourselves, so go.”

He could see the regret in their faces and their fear for him, but for the first time in his life, Eddie wasn’t scared. He knew he would soon be greeted by the love of his life, ready to take the steps into the rest of their lives. 

Bill was the first to start walking . He gave Eddie a short hug and continued out of the cave. Followed by him was Mike, Ben, and finally Beverly, who also gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

As his friends left the cave, leaving him alone with Richie he heard the wall as around him creek followed by the pound crashing of boulders. 

He held Richies cold hands in his and waited for the chance to see true love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr at cassy-182


End file.
